Middleton High: Road To the Turkey Bowl
by team-impossible
Summary: Kim and Ron have a week to prepare for the biggest football game of their senior lives, Ron has to practice and train with the rest of the team if they want to have a chance. Kim is busier than ever with the cheer squad. Will villains add even more stress to the tea? Will this experience help or hurt their relationship?


**Authors note: This is a story I thought about doing a long time ago, I felt like the Middleton High football didn't get enough recognition on the show. This is a story I planned on releasing last November, but because this is the THIRD rewrite. No idea on how many chapters I plan on releasing, I'm guessing around 7-10 and I will try my best to keep them loaded as much as possible and get them out in a timely manner. For those who are wondering what will happen with my other story, I will work on it and finish it on a good note. The feedback from everyone has been incredible and I thank everyone for leaving comments. It means a lot when people compliment my work or offer constructive criticism, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Welcome to mad dogs radio. Home of the Middleton High mad dogs. I'm your host Jim Simms with former Middleton Mad Dogs wide receiver Phil Nantz. If you're just joining us then you missed a great matchup between Middleton High and their cross town rivals, Upperton High. Right now the teams are setting up for the next and possibly last play of the night. With both teams tied with 21 points each and 30 seconds left on the clock anything can happen. "

"You're absolutely right Jim, right now Upperton has the ball at the Mad Dogs 30 yard line with only two downs, all the Mad Dogs can do is hope that the quarterback makes a mistake and gives up possession. If they can go to overtime they'll have a better chance. Everything aside it's been a great game Jim. We've seen a lot from both team's regarding offense. One thing we need to remind the viewers that there is a lot on the line for both teams, the winner of this game will be going on to the Turkey Bowl Game in Denver over the Thanksgiving break next week"

"That will definitely be an exciting game, no matter who moves on. Let's mention the key players who have been remarkable tonight. The senior quarterback Nick Shaw and fellow senior running back Ron Stoppable have been giving Upperton a run for their money. Let's hope their defense will allow them to play in the bowl game"

Ron Stoppable was standing on the sidelines with the rest of the offensive line hoping that Upperton won't get a scoring opportunity. Coach Barkin and the assistant coach were discussing strategies. The special teams were sitting on the bench staring to the field eagerly. With all the commotion Ron looked over at the cheer squad who were watching the game awaiting the outcome of the next play. He quickly made eye contact with his lifetime friend/ girlfriend Kim Possible. She makes eye contact and gives him a reassuring smile, despite the nervousness she was feeling and trying really hard to hide. The two were looking at each other when a person yelling hike broke their glance.

"The Upperton QB has the ball. He runs back, looking for a receiver with the Middletown defense closing in rapidly, he throws the ball...The Middleton cornerback beats the intended receiver to the ball, he knocks down the ball. The Upperton receiver tackled the Mad Dog's cornerback and it looks like Upperton will have to try again"

The crowd had a collective cheer as the ball was knocked down. The cheers quieted when it looked like the Middleton player wasn't getting up.

"The Middleton crowd goes wild as the pass was ruled incomplete"

"It looks like that player isn't getting up Jim, it seems like he might need assistance getting off the field"

The crowd was silenced as it became clear that the player didn't get up immediately. The trainers began carrying the player off the field.

"Great they just took our best defensive player?" shouted Coach Barkin

Steve Barkin began talking to the assistant coach and the trainers in a huddle. After looking around the sidelines at his players he began to think to himself for a brief moment.

"Stoppable put on your helmet and get out there!"

Ron Stoppable broke out from his concentration and had a look of panic on his face

"But… coach I've never played defense before"

"Listen up Stoppable life isn't fair sometimes. Sometimes we need to roll with the punches and do what's best for the team. Now get out there and help us win this football game!" Mr. Barkin barked at a bewildered Ron Stoppable

"But…"

Before Ron could protest he was shoved onto the field with his helmet in his hands, curtesy of Mr. Barkin.

As Ron ran to the line he glanced towards the cheer squad to find his girlfriend smiling and cheering for him. He felt less nervous than he had the moment before.

"Well folks would you look at this, Coach Barkin put his running back into the cornerback position. We could be in for a great treat here Phil"

"This is one of those plays that will make Coach Barkin look like a genius if it works, or like a moron if the play fails. I'm sure Steve Barkin was thinking along the lines of who could outsmart another cornerback than a fellow cornerback."

Both teams line up, waiting for the quarterback. A few seconds later the Upperton quarterback hikes the ball.

"The quarterback has yelled hike and is looking for a receiver. He backs up a few steps, he sees his wide receiver Ron Stoppable was supposed to guard. If the ball reaches his hands game over.

Ron saw his opponent running away from him, he could only try to catch up. His heart jumped to his throat when the ball was being thrown his way. The ball was lofted very high but it seemed to being dropping towards him as he was getting closer to the boundaries. Ron leaped up to try to catch the ball. He had a firm grasp on it while in the air. Before his feet hit the ground he was knocked hard, and was sent soaring out of bounds by a rogue player. He was knocked into a few cameramen. Ron dropped the ball and felt burning feeling in his chest. He looked up to see the player standing over him yelling in his face.

"NOT TODAY BOY, THIS IS MY FIELD"

"Ladies and gentleman it seems that stoppable had been brought down very hard out of bounds. He's definitely injured.

Ron was lying down on the field surrounded by players and the trainers were approaching.

"Ron are you ok! Can you respond?" one of them called out

Ron was trying to catch his breath, but he gave a thumbs up showing he was responsive. At this point everyone on the field took off their helmets and took a knee on the field. Even the player who sent him to the ground followed suit. Everyone in attendance was silent

"Do you think you can sit up?"

Ron put all his strength into sitting up. Once he was assisted by his teammates. The trainers began to perform concussion tests and giving him water. Kim during all this was worried to say the least. She wanted to run out to see him, but knew that would be frowned upon. She was being consoled by the rest of the squad, they were trying to assure her that he would be fine. Everyone except Bonnie who was throwing flirty eyes at the Upperton quarterback.

Kim looked to the stands to see her parents and Ron's parents. They were all worried too. Kim noticed everyone began to cheer. She looked towards the field and noticed that Ron was on his feet walking towards the sidelines. He got to the water table and got a drink. He took a cup and looked towards his girlfriend with his usual grin, assuring her he was fine. He held the cup of water high, signaling a cheers and he downed it. Without a moment of hesitation Ron strapped on his helmet and immediately ran back onto the field and into the huddle.

"I can't believe this. Ron Stoppable is back on the field after taking the hardest hit we've seen this game"

"This man must be insane, no way would anyone jump back onto the field after a hit like that"

Once the huddle broke up Ron got to the line and looked directly at the Upperton receiver, he wasn't going to let him get by him again. The Upperton Quarterback yelled hike. His knee immediately hit the ground.

"Wow ladies and gentleman I can't believe this the Upperton quarterback has put his knee down with 10 seconds left on the clock. This is the fourth down, meaning that the next play will have to work or the game will go into overtime"

"What an incredibly risky play, we haven't seen a play this ridiculous all year. They must feel incredibly confident regarding their offensive players.

As the clock winds down at the 10 second mark, both teams are back at the line of scrimmage

"This play is all or nothing, if they get a touchdown it means that they win, leaving no time on the clock for Middleton to have a comeback play.

"Ladies and gentleman, The Upperton quarterback has the ball, he seems to be standing twenty yards behind the line, he's waiting a long time for a receiver to get into the end zone and he has plenty of time considering the defensive line is nowhere near him. He throws a long pass intended for his wide receiver"

Ron couldn't believe his luck, the ball was being thrown to the same receiver, and the QB must've thought he was too injured. All he had to do was catch it this time. He leaped up with all the strength he had, despite the chest injury and he caught the ball, this time landing inbounds

"What's this? It seems that Ron Stoppable got his hands on the ball again. He is starting the long haul run down the field, let's see if the Middleton offensive line is any good at playing defense"

Ron couldn't believe his luck. All he has to do attempt the impossible and get a touchdown. Even if he doesn't make it his team is guaranteed to go into overtime, where they'll have a chance assuming the coin toss favors them. Suddenly he remembered Kim's motto, the one she modified to fit his needs, she would always say "nothing is impossible for a stoppable" she usually said it during their study sessions at her house, but it fit this context just fine.

"Stoppable continues to run down the field, his teammates blocking opposing players. He is at the 50 yard line outrunning others"

"His own teammates can't even catch up to him Jim, it's incredible how fast he can run especially after that hit"

"He's at the 50…40… 30… 20…10…. Touchdown!"

The Middleton crowd went wild with excitement as Ron Stoppable did the impossible. He made a 70 yard touchdown to give Middleton the win. Ron was standing in the end zone staring in awe at what he accomplished, he was brought out of his trance as all his team mates began hugging him and hopping on top of him.

"I can't believe this folks, Ron Stoppable turned an interception at the other end of the field into a touchdown. An unbelievable ending to a game. The Upperton teams leaves the field with their heads down being played out by the crowd chanting "nah nah nah hey hey hey goodbye" The Middleton Mad Dog's locker room will definitely be loud tonight. I'm Jim Simms with my partner Phil Nantz, signing off"

Before Ron could get his head straight he was being carried to the locker room by his teammates and the crowd began chanting his last name.

 **Locker Room**

With the players, coaches, and cheerleader in the locker room celebrating it was very hectic to say the least among all the guys' rough housing and making fun of each other while smiling at their victory. It was the usual celebration only ten times bigger.

"Settle down people and take a knee" shouted Coach Barkin

"We have ladies present, so act like gentlemen" added the assistant coach

The door of the locker room began flooding in with the Middleton High cheerleaders. Some of them began to find their boyfriends sides, the others were scattered around the locker room. Ron began looking for his cheerleader, but she was nowhere to be found. After a few more seconds of cheerleaders piling in he saw one looking around, this one had striking red hair and a naked mole rat on her shoulder. The rodent was wearing a miniature version of Ron's jersey, even including his lucky number 7 on the chest. He immediately knew that it was definitely HIS cheerleader. Kim made eye contact with him and went to his side she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took a knee along with the other players and cheerleaders.

"Good job everyone that was one hell of a game. We thought it would be fun to include the girls in on it to, after all they are the 12th man on this team" said the assistant coach

The entire locker room cheered in agreement

"Listen up, I think we all did ok but I think we all need to give thanks to little Stoppable over here, he's the one who made the definitive play that got us to the Turkey Bowl. Coach Barkin announced

The locker room cheered again.

"I don't want you guys to think that means we won't be practicing most of next week after school. We will be training harder and longer than ever before" said Barkin

There was a collective sigh from the football team and snickers from the cheer team

"I guess this means we will have little time for our date nights KP"

"I think we will make time" Kim said with a smile

"Possible, Stoppable. I know you guys think that Stoppable will be the next Heisman trophy winner among all of us, talk about your acceptance speech outside of my locker room! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" both teens said in unison

"That's what I thought, back to the topic at hand. We still have this game ball to hand out to a deserving player. I think we all know who it is. Stoppable get up here and accept this ball!"

Ron had a shocked expression, he looked to his right at Kim who had was smiling she was gesturing him to go to Coach Barkin who was holding a football in his hand with the score of the game, his contribution, and the two coaches signatures

"Congratulations Stoppable you deserved it. Hand me your helmet as well"

Ron hesitantly gave Barkin his helmet and it was promptly handed back to him, only this time there was a sticker with a small bulldog logo on it.

"A sticker?" he said with a questionable face

"Ron these are handed out to players who make extraordinary plays. Barkin thought what you did was extraordinary" chimed Kim

"Booyah, the Ronman has got himself a sticker"

Kim was rolling her eyes with a grin on her face. The rest of the locker applauded Ron

"Ok everyone get some rest and don't worry about coming to practice tomorrow, see you all after the weekend" said the assistant coach

Ron left the locker room and headed towards the sloth, his football equipment was slung across his shoulder. Rufus was right behind him throwing the game football in the air, catching it, running, and spiking the ball at a pretend end zone, He was reenacting the final play of the game. Meanwhile Ron was at the sloth and he realized something was missing, the driver. This was rare, usually Kim left the girls locker room long before he was done in the guys' locker room. He put his equipment and game ball in the trunk. Once he closed the trunk he was startled by a girl jumping behind him and hugging him from behind. Rufus looked upon the two from on top of the car

"I knew you could do it Ron. I'm so proud" The shared a momentary kissed

"Thanks KP, yeah it's just what the Ron man does"

"I told you I was proud, and it seemed like everyone else was too. Just don't let it get to your head.

Ron just laughed, remembering what usually happened when he let things go to his head. Kim checked her kimunicator

"Well it's 9:30 and I haven't eaten since lunch time, where do you think we should go to eat?" immediately after she asked the question she knew the answer both males would say

"Bueno Nacho" Ron and Rufus said in unison. Kim shook her head with a small smile. If Ron didn't gain muscle and exercise daily thanks to Mr. Barkin and his strict conditioning she would swear that Ron would be at least 200 pounds by now.

Bueno Nacho

Kim and Ron walked into the all too familiar Bueno Nacho and they were greeted by Ned

"Hey guys" Ned greeted them in his usual, enthusiastic way

"Ron I heard the game on the radio. Amazing job. Can't wait to see you at the turkey bowl"

"Thanks Ned, I'll have two nacos, Rufus will have a small order of nachos, and whatever the lady would like"

"I'll have the southwestern salad" added Kim. Right when Ron was opening his wallet about to get the cash Ned shook his head

"No need Ron, tonight it's on me. I kinda lucked out and won a good amount of cash in the football pool we had going tonight

"I guess tonight is going well for all of us" replied Ron. After Kim and Ron ate they all eventually went back to the car.

"It's only 10:00 and my parents will be at your parents' house for a while, not to mention the tweebs will at a sleepover all night, want to hang out and watch TV?"

"Sure thing KP"

Possible House

"Hey KP… is this the thing where we say we're going to watch TV and actually watch TV, or is this the thing where we say we're going to watch TV but we'll make out on the couch instead?"

"Why don't I put on something more comfortable while you decide" she said with a smirk. She knew what she was saying meant putting on a pair of athletic shorts and one of Ron's many Middleton High football jersey's, Ron knew it too. She just likes to think someday it would mean something more teasing.

After contemplating Kim's offer for a grand total of a split second Ron chose the latter of the two options. He was getting tired and his chest felt a bit sore, he knew watching a movie would force both of them to stay awake. If they made out and cuddled they would both fall asleep, then he wouldn't have to drive home because Mrs. Dr. P wouldn't want him driving the sloth home late at night (even though both of them knew it had an autonomous driving ability). Plus when he woke up he would be eating breakfast with the Possible family.

"So what will we be watching?" Kim asked walking out in a pair of athletic shorts and Ron's jersey. She pulled a large blanket from a nearby closet and got underneath it, leaving enough room for Ron to sneak in next to her.

"I have no clue" said an exhausted Ron as he hit the power button to the TV and didn't even look at it. He didn't care, having a make out sesh with his girlfriend would be far better than any tv show on the air. Both teens got underneath the large blanket and did what they said they were going to do. No more than 30 minutes both teens started cuddling and fell asleep in that position until the next morning.

Later that night

"I knew we should've stopped after the 10th game of charades James "said an exhausted Anne Possible

"We were doing so well Anne, those Stoppables didn't stand a chance"

"James it's almost midnight and we're going to bed later than our kids" Anne Possible began to hang up her evening coat, as opposed to the doctors coat she constantly wore for her job. She noticed the TV was on and two asleep teens

"Anne, why is Ronald and Kimmiecub sleeping on the couch? They have their own respective bedrooms and Ronald's isn't even in this house" Anne started to feel disgruntled, James would never let them be the innocent teenagers they were. He always thought they were doing something they shouldn't

"Listen up James, their relationship is purely platonic at the moment. They both have clothes on from what I gather. One had cheer practice before the game and cheer during the game. The other had football practice and made the most important play in the football game last night after playing four periods on the offensive line, which brought on one of the biggest hits seen in high school football. How that boy isn't at the ER right now is beyond me. Now if you ask me I think both of them deserve a night of sleep in close proximity. Believe me Ron's going to be so sore from his injury if he tried anything he would be in excruciating pain." Anne's speech made the male Dr. Possible speechless. He had no idea what happened last night could take such a toll on two kids. He definitely needed to cut them some slack, but he thought that it would be tomorrow's problems. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep this off. Before he was about to head to his room he noticed what the kids were watching

"Hey Anne! You wouldn't believe this, Kimmiecub and Ronald were watching a documentary on the Apollo 13 mission. I told you rocket science was cooler than neurology!"

"Oh please James, neurology is about the study of human brain and how we inhabit certain traits and personalities. Rocket science is a way to spend billions of dollars on aircrafts that don't work a good percentage of the time. Besides Rufus could've turned it on. James turned to the naked mole rat who was sitting on the arm chair of the couch watching all that went down. Rufus turned to him with a confused look.

"Nuh-uh" he squeaked while shaking his head. He watched James as he headed towards his bedroom behind his wife. He heard Dr. Possible mutter something about his life never being remotely close to normal. He didn't really care to listen to his muttering. He went to join his humans and headed back to sleep.


End file.
